


Loves Midnight Sun

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bonnie and Marcy story and their relationship. Sorry i suck at summaries. GirlxGirl. princess bubblgum & marceline love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

"Bonnie wait." Marceline said scooting back against the head bord.

"I've waited long enough." She said crashing her lips against marcelines' while holding her up.

It was a passionate rough kiss leaving marceline breathless and blushing madly even up to her ears. Bonnie made her way to marcelines neck kissing and biting on those sensitive bit marks. Marceline moaned in pleasure while holding her head. They both have been waiting for forever for this day to happen. Bonnie pressed her knee against Marcelines sweet spot and began rubbing.

"No I'll" marceline said getting cut off by a kiss. Her moan of ecstasy stifled.

Bonnie raised up and looked at the overly excited, madly blushing, trembling, tongue hanging, and fang showing vampire in front of her. It made her want to ravage her body til it only needed her. Pulling up the others shirt she exposed to pretty tittes very hard purple nipples. Rubbing her thumb over a nipple she got a moan in response. Smiling she bent down and sucked and licked each nipple. She made sure to graze the very top of each nipple getting an even bigger response from that.

Bonnie started to kiss her from her neck all the way down to the real prize. As Bonnie started to unbutton her pants she stopped her.

"Wake up...wake up...wake up."

Bonnie opened her eyes and sat up scratching her head. "Dammit always at the important part."

Today was a big day she planned on telling marceline how she felt about her. She was scared however because they are bffs what if it ruins there relationship. What if she hated her. Pushing those thoughts aside she opened her closet. Putting on a black dressy tank, red skinny jeans, and black vans. Quickly swallowing two pastries she locked her door and started to make the short walk to marcelines house. Bonnie lived in Ooos capital Candyville. Marceline lived in cave in the woods because she didn't like people like that.

Every time marceline crossed her mind her would skip a beat as if it's getting ready to jump out. She couldn't wait to see that toothy smile or that angelic voice. She felt that marceline was the one for her.

Knocking at her rather loudly always got her up and pouty.

"Stop it Bonnie its to early. Why didn't you tell me you were coming over." Marceline said floating back up to her room. With Bonnie on her heels. "Ugh! I could have cleaned and I look a mess." She said standing in front of the mirror messing with her hair.

Bonnie came up behind her and put her hands on the dresser corning marceline. "I think you look beautiful." She said staring marceline in the eyes.

Marceline felt her face blushing and turned away. "Thank you." She went to her closet. "Ill meet you down stairs Bonnie."

"Alright Marcy." Bonnie said with smirk because she noticed her freeze at the sound of the nickname.

Marcelines heart was beating so fast she couldn't believe what Bonnie had just said. On top of that she almost acted on her urge to turn around and kiss her. Flipping through her closet til she found what she wanted. She put on a black crop T that had stars on it, white shorts, and panda slippers. Coming down the stairs she noticed Bonnie had already put in a movie. Instead of joining her right away she went and got some strawberries.

"So where am I suppose to sit?" Marceline said looking at Bonnie laid out on her couch.

Panting her lap "You can sit right here." Bonnie said smiling.

"Ok but no funny business." Marcy said blushing and sitting down.

"You don't have to sit so far away Marcy I won't bit...unless you want me to." Bonnie said starring at her.

Marceline was blushing up to her ears. "Can you play the movie?" She said almost a whisper.

Bonnie put in the scariest movie she could find just hoping Marcy would jump her way. She got her wish or struck of luck.

"Ahhh!" Marcy screamed jumping and trying to hide behind Bonnie.

"I'm sorry." Marcy said a little shakey.

"Its ok lay back down." Bonnie said pulling her back on her chest. She wrapped her arms around her smiling to herself.

There was an awkward silence for a well. They waiting for the other to say something while trying to build up confidence to say there secret.

"Um marceline I have something to tell you." Bonnie said never loosening her hold. "I...I love you...I'm in love with you."

"I love you to Bonnie." Marceline said facing her. "I have been so worried that you wouldn't love me back."

"You've never been that bright." Bonnie said rubbing her thumb on Marcy's check laughing softly.

"Hey" marceline said holding her check as well.

"Can I kiss you?" Bonnie asked heart pounding.

Their lips crashed together matching each others pace. Their lips were exactly like the other dreamed. Not wanting to part but needing to breath they looked at each other smiling panting. Putting her forehead on Bonnie's "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"That's my line." Bonnie said. "Its feels like I have loved you for forever and I haven't gotten the chance to yet."

"Let's go back to my room." Marceline said floating up holding Bonnie's hand.

"You have such a nice ass." Bonnie said climbing up the steps.

She jus watch as marceline stripped down to her underwear and bra and then laid on the bed. She moved on top of her and started kissing again very passionately and loving. Moving down to her bit marks licking them teasingly.

"Um Bonnibel wait I'm nervous." Marcy said touching the eager girl head.

"Alright my love I can wait til your ready." Bonnie said laying down beside her. She pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"So now we're girlfriend and girlfriend?" Marcy asked Bonnie while barring her head into the girls neck.

Laughing at her cute girlfriend "Of course baby" Bonnie said. "Lets go do something hmm like walking."

"Alright if you kiss me some more." Marcy said climbing on top of her girlfriend.

Smiling Bonnie happily obeyed.


	2. chapter 2

Kissing her passionately as she sat in her lap this was the best day for Bonnie. Gasping for air Marcy pulled away from her.

"Bonnie what about our walk?" Marcy asked a little out of it from the kiss.

"I haven't changed my mind we can walk later. I want to kiss you right now and get yu use to my touch." She said tracing around the top of Marcy's bra.

Marceline trembled at the slight touch but she wanted more. Taking Bonnie's hand she slid it under her bra. Bonnie looked up to an expression needing no word. She took off marcelines bra and kissed her chest going very slowly. Then she looked up at the girl she loved and kissed her deeply licking her lips as she pulled away. Bonnie took off Marcy's bra. She smiled and Eskimo kissed a nipple while slightly touching the other. She began sucking and licking each nipple. Never moving her hands lower than Marcy's waist. She wanted her to really want her beg her for it.

"I...I want to touch you to." Marcy said.

This caught Bonnie off guard. "Not yet beautiful I really won't beable to keep my hands off yu then." She said licking both nipples at the same time.

Marcy took Bonnie's hand and began to suck some of the pink out. This turned both of them on. She didn't drink all of it buy let some of it drip down out her mouth.

"You are one sexy ass vampire." Bonnie said grabbing her ass and slapping it and squeezing it while kissing her more roughly.

"Please Bonnie touch me there!" Marcy said pointing to her wet panties.

Bonnie laid her on the bed and she stared at the open legged vampire. Smirking all the more she leaned down and kissed her pussy. Then she sat up kissed Marcy's nose and said "Ima go make spaghetti for dinner." Then walked to the kitchen smirking.

Marcy sat there in disbelief at what het lover jus said. She wanted her so bad. All the places she touched just ached to be touched more by her.

Bonnie had walked in the kitchen to find that het girlfriend had no food as usual. Turning back around she went back to tell marcy. However when she got to the cracked the door she saw her playing with herself and calling out Bonnie. Bonnie watched til marcy laid there panting wildly before heading to the store.

"So where are we going for our walk?" Marcy asked putting her plate in the sink.

"Just somewhere." Bonnie said finishing the dishes.

Walking to the door Bonnie said "let's go beautiful." Smiling back at a blushing eye dodging vampire. Hand and hand they walked for a while just talking mostly about Bonnies work. Marceline was wondering how the smart Bonnie got to take a day off or days. She was a scientist and the best one in Ooo.

"Tell me how you manged to get free time easily." Marcy said floating above her.

"Oh I just finished this really big research project I was working on. It took me a long time I had to stay up some nights because I had to go back before the war." Bonnie said.

"What was it about?" Marcy asked.

"Oh nothing just something that I found really interesting and I can't get enough of it." Bonnie said. "You see that hill a little off over there that's where we are going but when we get closer were gonna have to be extra quiet alright?"

"K" Marcy said.

When they got a little closer marcy picked Bonnie up so her foot steps wouldn't be heard. As soon as they got right over the hill Bonnie motioned for her to be on the ground. They layed down and marcy whispered "so what are we doing?"

"Just wait a min. Love." Bonnie said

And then the forest below them came alive. The wind sneaked through the grass and burst through the trees. The little rushing stream calmed as the beaver put the final touches on its dam. The birds settled along with the other animals as if they were waiting for something. Then the northern wolf pack approached the opening from the woods. They looked around and walked up a lil perch made of rocks with the head female and male at the very top. The female began first she threw her head back and started her song. After a min. The male joined her and the clouds departed for the moonlights decent. It was like the packs spotlight.

Looking over at her beautiful girl beside her Bonnie laughed because marceline looked like she was gonna jump down there with them. Bonnie sat up and and took her hand pulling her towards her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Every time I look at you my heart feels like it might jump out onto your chest. I feel so selfish I want you all to myself. I want to kiss you and make love to you til your body only craves me. Even now I'm fighting my own self control to not push you down under me and have you barely breathing while I keep making you mine. I love you so fucking much. I been known from a early age that I want to spend eternity with you Marceline Abadeer. I really meant it when I said I wanted to take things slowly I don't want us to fall apart. I want us to last forever." Bonnie said holding marcy tightly.

Marcy was a deep purple from ear to ear. She was speechless and her fangs showed in her smile. "Bonnie I love you."

They kissed madly til they pulled apart breathing hard. Marceline smiled kissed Bonnie again and stood up. She pulled Bonnie up as well pulling her in for another kiss. Then she ran off down the hill with Bonnie chasing her. They played around laughing there heads off still to the packs music. The sky finally cleared with a full view of the stars and moon. Bonnie pulled marcy close and the kissed passionately. Then she twirled her around slowly admiring her full beauty in the moonlight. They kissed to the packs final song of the night.

They went back to marcys house for the night. Bonnie had work tomorrow instead of going home she knew cuddling with marcy would be way better.


	3. chapter 3

Dating a scientist wasn't easy especially if you were a vampire. Marceline however was trying her best none of her other relationships worked out but she loved Bonnie. That meant she had to do things she never did before. Always looking her best was on the top of the list and tonight she really did. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with little split. The special dinner she made by herself made her look even more amazing. However she felt bad for coming to bonnies house without telling her. Marceline just wanted to surprise her this time. She made special dinner with Bonnie's favorites. Now all she had to do was wait but not for long. Bonnie came in eyes closed and fell over on the couch.

"My love." I said approaching her slowly.

"Marcy!" She jumped up yelling. I could tell she was shocked at the fact that I was here. Once she realized what was happening a smile spread across her face. "Baby you didn't." She said walking over.

"But I did Bonnie." I said smiling and hugging her.

She kissed me saying "I love you."

"I love you to and look I made all your favorite foods." She said offering her a chair.

"I see and you look amazing so good that Ima have you for desert." She said staring at my whole body.

Blushing I looked away "I was gonna have you for desert to." I could feel her eyes on me still and I imagined she was smirking.

"How about you go and get us a nice bottle of wine out the kitchen." She said kissing my cheek.

"Ok" on my way to the kitchen I turned around to see my lover blushing away from staring my ass. On my return I saw that only one chair was there and our plates were side by side now. "What is this" I said placing the wine on the table.

"What's what." She said pouring us some wine. She sat down and patted her lap. "This seat is still open." I sat down in her lap feeling my blush reach my ears. "Ahhh" she started kissing my bite marks.

"This is really a beautiful dress. I love how it goes along with your skin." She drunk some wine and then bit my neck letting some run out as if she gave me new marks herself. Licking the wine up before it reached the dress she whispered "Your mine now lets eat." Thinking it was time for me to get up. I started to but was stopped by her hand sliding through my split "Where are you going baby? Eat."

Oh this girl knew how to drive me crazy. As we started eating she went straight for my pussy. Fingering me like nothing was even happening she kept eating. I however could barely even swallow my food.

"Bonnie stop ahhh I ahhh can't uh eat." I said in between moans.

"Why not love it's very delicious. You did a very good job. Huh what is it?" She said smiling as she looked at my begging face.

I leaned back to kiss her while I came. "Well if your not gonna keep eating then I am cause I'm starving" She said. Pulling her fingers out she put them in my mouth. All I could was suck them and hoped she put them back in.

"On to desert." She said carrying me to her room. She put me down and threw off her clothes. Coming up to me she unzipped my dress. Sliding it down slowly she turned me around. Kissing me down my back and then she bit my ass. "Ahhh Bonnie!" I said.

"Bend over on the bed." She said rubbing my ass. I did and she spread me legs thrusting her tongue in me. ...

She tasted just like heaven. It was like she was melting on my tongue. I have to see what my adorable vampire was looking like. She was calling my name so sweetly as I turned her around. My cute marcy was blushing hard and crying as she held her hands out towards me. Sucking on her tits I thrusted my fingers in her harshly.

"Wait ahh I'm gonna ahh ahhh!" She screamed as she came. Pulling me in close for a kiss. She had flipped us. This girl could be so incredibly beautiful when she's in this state. She kissed my neck then made her way down to my nipples. Licking them gently but biting them roughly. I moaned slightly when started touching my pussy. Then she started using her mouth. I was moving my own hips against her tongue. It was like her tongue went so deep into my pussy. I came and she licked it all up as if it was candy.

She straddled me then started grinding. I pulled her down kissing her long and hard. "Ah...ahhh" she said breaking the kiss as we came close to our climax.

"Marceline!" I moaned.

"Bonnie!" She yelled as we came.

I flipped us and started grinding ferociously on her slippery P. Our screams of ecstasy mixing and echoing through my house. Then we reached our climax and I fell down next to her.

"Fuck I'm tired" I said panting wildly.

"I love you" she said looking at me.

"But I love you way more" I said kissing her nose. She laid her head on my chest. Then our bodies wrapped up automatically as we drifted off to sleep.  
...

When I woke up Bonnie was still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I went gentle got up from her embrace. Throwing on her lab coat I went downstairs to clean up last nights mess. Boy did she know how to make everything dirty. She's really a neat freak but when working on something she can't think about anything else. Maybe once I get everything cleaned and make my honey some breakfast we can go out.

"Hey sweetie" Bonnie said as she her arms around me.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said turning to kiss her cheek.

"It smells so delicious I can't wait to eat." Bonnie said taking a seat.

"So what were you working on this time?" Marcy asked.

"Ahh nothing important just checking over something" Bonnie said drinking orange juice.

Marceline visibly cringed from the lie she got. "If you don't want to tell me then don't but don't lie." She said picking up Bonnie's face.

"I'm sorry baby"Bonnie said kissing her cheek. "Let's go out today how about shopping?"

"Yes that sounds great!" Marceline said floating up. She rushed off to get changed.

Bonnie only chuckled she just wanted to spoil her so much. She wanted her vampire to be happy all the time. Bonnie was thinking about cutting back on her working hours to spend more time with her. She had enough money so it wouldn't be a problem. They lie she wants with Marcy is in her hands all she had to do is reach for it.


	4. chapter 4

"What if I told you I want to wake up to you every morning with your crazy morning breath and hold you every night til you fell asleep. That im going to take your hand in mine and shout to the world that I love you and I'll never tire of it even when I'm old and grey. That when I kiss you my heart stops so my mind can take in the beauty before my eyes. And I will tell you to hurry back when you leave because not having you around makes my day less bright. That every since I meet you my mind has only dwelled on you. My mission in life is to make you happier than you have ever been everyday. I want to be the reason you smile and not frown but if you I'll make sure it won't last long. I want to know all your secrets, all your worries and anything that bothers you. If your angry at me I'll give you space but I'll still tell you I love you because I'll never stop. If I'm mad at you it won't last long because seeing, hearing, or just being close to you will calm me down. When I told you I want to spend my life with you do not take it lightly. To me that mines making you mines and mines alone so be prepared. I will be jealous and selfish because that comes with love. I will fix every problem we have because we can't move forward if not. I promise I won't make you cry or feel alone. I'm yours and your mines so talk me and never hold back. If you want to scream and hit me to let it all out then you can and I'll only ask if your done before taking you in my arms. I love you with every single part of me. Your are the most beautiful extraordinary person I've ever met, my best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my strength, the reason I never give up, the reason a bad day never last long and you are simply you the love of my life. Even now with your messed up hair, dried drool, and horrible awful morning breath ahah I want to make love to you like never before. I couldn't possibly ask anything more. I will never let you get away from me. I'll be alone for the rest of my life because I will have only loved you. If you decide to leave me then I will let you go because I want you to be happy and if that's not with me then I pray you find that person and I'll apologize for holding you back. That is how much I love you." Bonnie said as she stared at Marceline.

Marceline was so shocked and happy she only held her mouth open. Then she kissed Bonnie and buried her face in her neck. "I love you" she mumbled into her neck. Bonnie only laughed and hugged her tighter. Macry knew already without a doubt that Bonnie was her true love and only wanted to be with her. She may have been the fierce vampire queen but she felt safest in Bonnie's arms. Then realization hit her she was going to live forever she was already over a thousand years old. She started to cry slightly into her shoulder. "What's wrong baby?" Bonnie asked trying to calm her down. "I... I'm going to live and have to watch you dye and I can't do that." Marcy said looking up into her eyes. "And you won't have to." Bonnie said wiping away her tears. "How will I not have to?" She asked a little annoyed. "Because I'm working on a way for me to live forever with you love." She said as she kissed her.

Marcy and Bonnie have been together for a while now. Bonnie got to see her adorable vampire almost everyday. She was always there for her. Bonnie was a hundred percent sure that if she wasn't around she would have a heart attack from all the stress her work gave her. Marcy loved being there for her girlfriend. It made her really happy just knowing she brightened her day so easily.

"You are?" Marcy asked slowly. "Yes at first I was unsure about it but now I'm really close." Bonnie said. Marcy just kissed her again. She put her head on hers and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I swear you are trying to kill me with happiness." "Well I wouldn't be a awesome girlfriend if I didn't." "Hey are you hungry? Want me to make some of those pastries you like?" "Yes but Marcy you haven't feed in two days I know your hungry now." Marcy blushed profoundly and moved Bonnie's hair to the side. She quickly sunk her teeth into Bonnie's neck.

She could have simply ate something red but Bonnie's taste was intoxicating. Bonnie also loved it. She anticipated it allot. Marcy finished and licked away the marks. They locked eyes and kissed roughly quickly discarded their clothes. Marcy started sucking, biting, and pulling on her hard nipple. Then she went to the other one sinking her fangs around the nipple. Sucking up the color and licking the nipple. Bonnie was gripping the sheets and moaning loudly. When Marcy drunk from her it made her so horny. She unconsciously started thrusting upward on marcys thigh wanting release. Marcy let her nipple go with a pop and licked it clean. Spreading Bonnie's legs wide she leaned down and breathed on her dripping flesh. "Your" kiss "so" kiss "wet" kiss "for" lick "me sweety." Marcy said licking up to get clit slowly. She looked Bonnie in her eyes again while she kissed her clit. Bonnie was a whimpering mess up her holding onto the sheets for life. "Please Marcy I want you" Bonnie gasped out as Marcy put her fingers in her slowly. She slowly fucked get with her fingers while she sucked on her clit. She pulled away then shoved her tongue in her. Bonnie was close as she only called out her name. Then Marcy sunk her fangs on the side on Bonnie's opening. Bonnie came and then Marcy licked it all up. She crawled back up and kissed her on the cheek. Bonnie was slightly shaking calling her name still. "Sorry baby but your just so yummy especially when I'm hungry." Marcy said kissing her.

Bonnie was in the shower leaning against the wall with her back to the water. She was still a little out of it but incredible happy. Sliding on something comfortable she made her way downstairs to the smell of something sweet. "Hey love here is your breakfast." Marcy said putting a plate in front of Bonnie. "Thanks. Hey I was wondering." "Yes" "would you like to good look at houses later? I know you don't like living here in the city. It can be anywhere you want." She said before stuffing her mouth. "Sure baby I would love that." Marcy said. She stared out the window daydreaming about their future together.


End file.
